


Team Reunion

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Butternut just can't take a nap, Child!Semi, Fukuroudani, Lots of Food, Lots of uncles!, M/M, Team Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: The old Fukurodani team have a dinner to catch up with everyone and have a laugh about the their time attending Fukurodani Academy and playing together on the volleyball team. The smallest, and newest member, came to a sudden realization after greeting one of his uncles.He has A LOT of uncles!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers! I hope you have a wonderful day filled with delicious food and laughs all around! And to my non-American readers, Happy Thursday and I also hope you have a wonderful day with delicious food and laughs! I am very thankful for every single one of you!
> 
> Also, thank you to user MickyMtz90 for suggestion a dinner type oneshot! Thank you for your suggestion! (See guys, I take your suggestions ᐛ)

“Eita, stay in the living room.” Turning around, Eita looked toward his Father as he stopped from going in the kitchen. The child blinked in confusion, why couldn’t he go into the kitchen? He just wanted a juice box.

“Why, Daddy?”

“Because Mommy’s making a big ole pot of curry for tonight!” Bokuto explained as he extended his arms out to show how big the pot was. Still, the child blinked in confusion.

“Oh? But I wanted a juice box.” He was thirsty and Akaashi had just bought more of the strawberry-kiwi juice, that had a turtle on the box.

“Why? Does Mommy like curry a lot?” Eita asked as Bokuto chuckled, patting his son’s head.

“Well, yeah, but he’s making it for another reason. You see tonight, we’re going over to Uncle Washio’s house to have dinner with the rest of my and Mommy’s old teammates from Fukurodani.”

“Uncle...Wash-io’s?” Eita tilted his head as he tried to remember  _ which _ uncle that was. He had SO many, first was Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma, then all of Bokuto’s teammates on the national team and the uncles from Fukurodani. Bokuto chuckled and patted his head again.

“He’s the one that looks like he’s always pouting, like this!” The wing spiker made a pouty face that made Eita laugh and walked back over to Bokuto, squishing his cheeks.

“Squishy squishy!” Eita laughed as Bokuto made another one. “Daddy makes funny faces like Uncle Iwa-chan!”

“Oh? You mean like this!” Bokuto attempted to make another pouty face that matched the pout Iwaizumi had at times when he wasn’t angry.

“No, like this!” Eita attempted to make angry pouty face, but Bokuto felt an arrow pierce his heart. Eita’s pouty face was just too cute.

“AH! Eita I beg you! Don’t be angry at Daddy!” Bokuto bowed in front of him, even getting on his hands and knees to bow. 

“Eita not mad!” The child hugged Bokuto heads with a giggle. 

“Oh thank goodness!” Bokuto let out a sigh of relief. But he smirked as he got an idea. “Oh, Eita.”

“Hmmm?”

“You...better watch out, because I’m gonna tickle you!!!!” Bokuto sat up and went to grab his son, but the child let out a squeal and slipped away from Bokuto. “COME BACK HERE!”

“NEVER!” Eita exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen.

“Wait, what? Ah, Eita come back!” Bokuto called out as he tried to catch his son, but slipped on the rug. “Ah! Butternut! After him!”

“Hoot.” But the owl flew down and landed on Bokuto’s head, nesting in his hair.

“You know, you are the most useful owl there ever was.” Bokuto rolled his eyes.

“Hoot.” Butternut answered as he got himself comfortable as Akaashi entered the living room with Eita in his arms; who finally got his juice box.

“Kotarou, are you behaving in here?”

“HUH? Yes of course I have, Keiji! Why wouldn’t I?” Bokuto asked as he sat up with a pout. Eita smiled as he drank his juice.

“Because from what I heard and Eita confirmed this, you turned into the tickle monster.” Akaashi replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh...maybe?”

“Daddy was gonna tickle Eita.” 

“That still stands when Mommy puts you down!” Bokuto smirked. Eita gasped and curled into a ball.

“Then I will have to bring him into the kitchen, so I can protect my little owl.” Akaashi said as he held Eita close protectively.

“Hoot!” Eita giggled.

“EH?” But he got an idea and got up from the ground. “Oh? Well if someone is going to protect such a precious little owl, then I’ll have to fight to get to him!”

“I shall protect him with my life!” Akaashi proclaimed as he stood up straight and held Eita closer, who giggled again.

“Oh really now? HA! You stand no chance!”

“Yes I do. I will protect my precious owl!”

“Hoot.” 

“OH REALLY NOW!” Bokuto let out a heartfelt laugh as he got into an attack position. Akaashi smirked and then chuckled.

“Yes. I have a secret weapon.”

“Oh? HA! No weapon will be able to defeat me- OW!”

“HOOT!” Butternut huffed.

“Really now, Kotarou? Well I bet you didn’t expect the secret weapon to be our own pet owl, who’s trying to nap.” Akaashi chuckled in amusement as Eita laughed. Bokuto huffed as he sat back down and crossed his arms.

“Alright! I accept defeat this time! But next time, I WILL BE VICTORIOUS- OW! Okay, okay Butternut!” Bokuto started to exclaim but was silenced by the owl, who was trying to sleep. Akaashi chuckled again as he put Eita down and ruffled his hair.

“Alright you two, behave while I finish making the curry. Eita, keep an eye on Daddy for me, okay?” The child looked up and nodded with a smile. “Are you finished with your juice box?”

“Yes, Mommy.” The child answered as he held the box up and Akaashi took it. “Thank you!”

“Of course, love. You and Daddy play on your tablet okay?” Akaashi walked over to the bar, where Eita’s tablet sat charging and brought it over to him.

“Okay! Daddy! Eita wanna see you play vowllyball!” 

“Eita,” Akaashi started as the child stopped and turned around. “What do you say?”

“Pleeease Daddy??”

“Of course! Come on buddy!” The child ran up and plopped himself on Bokuto’s lap as the wing spiker brought up a match. Akaashi smiled at his family before returning to the kitchen to stir the curry, but not without hearing Eita cheering as the national team or Bokuto made a point. He felt a light weight land on his shoulder and turn to see Butternut snuggling against him.

“I know, Butternut. You can’t get a decent nap, when those two are watching volleyball.”

“Hoot.”

* * *

 

That night, the family of three arrived to Washio’s home for the team dinner. Bokuto carried the curry as Akaashi and Eita walked up to the door, where the child rang the doorbell.

“Ah, Keiji! How much curry did you make?” Bokuto asked as he walked up carrying the pot.

“Enough for everyone. You know how much everyone likes to eat. Especially Shirofuku-san.” Akaashi answered as the door open.

“Hey, there you three are!” Komi exclaimed as he turned around back inside. “HEY GUYS! BOKUTO, AKAASHI AND EITA ARE HERE!”

“AY ABOUT TIME!” 

“Akaashi that’s a lot of curry!” 

“Tell me about it!” Bokuto exclaimed as Akaashi chuckled.

“Well, we do have a hungry bunch so I had to make plenty. Plus everyone can take leftovers if there’s any.” He explained as he helped Eita take his coat off.

“Ah that’s true. I think we’re all going to be loaded with a lot of leftovers.” Komi laughed as he crouched down to Eita’s level. “Hey there buddy, can I get a high five?”

Eita blinked and looked at Komi’s hand that was extended out to him and lightly tapped Komi’s hand. “Sorry Komi-san, but he’s still hesitant on high fives.”

“Ah it’s cool! Come on Eita, let’s go see everyone!” The former libero smiled as he held his hand out to the child, who held onto Akaashi’s leg.

“Come on, Eita. Let’s go say hello to everyone. Take our hands.” Akaashi smiled as he held his out to his son, who slowly nodded. He took both Akaashi and Komi’s hands as they walked into the living room where the rest of Fukurodani was chatting and warming up the food they made or nibbling on some of it. 

“Things haven’t changed, have they?” Eita heard Akaashi say. The child curiously looked up to Akaashi and saw a smirk on his face.

“Of course not. I mean, Bokuto hasn’t changed since you two brought Eita home. He’s still hyperactive as ever!”

“I actually think he’s gotten more hyperactive since Eita came home. Isn’t that right, Eita?” Akaashi chuckled as the child looked up and nodded. He really didn’t understand what hyperactive meant but from the sounds of it, Bokuto was just that. “Eita how about we go see where Daddy is.”

“Mmm...okay.” The child answered as he turned toward Akaashi and held his hands up.

“Alright, come here.” Akaashi chuckled as he picked Eita up before searching for Bokuto, who didn’t take that long to find.

“I betch you he’s in the kitchen.” Komi laughed lightly as they headed in that direction and of course, Bokuto was in there chatting with Onaga and Washio as the curry was heated back up. 

“Of course, anywhere where there’s food, Kotarou is there.” The former setter chuckled as the wing spiker looked up and smiled.

“AH there you two are!” Bokuto exclaimed as he walked over and kissed both Akaashi and Eita’s cheeks.

“It’s been what, over a month since we last saw him and he’s gotten so big!” Onaga commented as he smirked, Washio nodded in agreement.

“Yes, he has.” Washio stated as Eita blinked at them. “Do you remember us kiddo? I’m your Uncle Washio and this is Uncle Onaga.”

“Uhh...n-no.” Eita mumbled as he curled up more in Akaashi’s arms.

“Ah, it’s okay. You’ve got a lot of uncles to remember.” Onaga reassured him as he ruffled the child’s hair. 

“You’ll learn their names soon enough, Eita. Just take your time.” Akaashi smiled as he fixed the child’s blond hair. 

“O-Okay.”

“Oh? Is that who I think it is?” A new voice, a female to be exact, entered the kitchen.

“Shirofuku!” Bokuto exclaimed as Akaashi turned around and saw one of the two former managers as she carried in a dish.

“It’s good to see you again, Shirofuku-san.” Akaashi greeted her with a smile as Eita blinked. He could tell this was one of the few aunts he had and probably remembered her name?

“Mommy, is that Aunt Yukie?” 

“Yes that is.”

“Huh? I heard my name?” She said while setting her dish down and laid her eyes on the child, who blinked up at her. She smiled at her nephew. “Ah, there’s my favorite little man!”

“Mmmm...Aunt Yukie?” He asked again as Shirofuku nodded. 

“That’s me!” She smiled. “Do you want a rice ball?”

“You made rice balls?” Akaashi smirked as she nodded and uncovered the dish, taking one out and holding it up.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi. I made plenty.” 

“Uh...good to know.” 

“Eita, do you want to try one of Aunt Yukie’s rice balls?” Shirofuku asked as she waved the ball in her hands.

“Uh...yes please?” He answered as he started to extend his arm to reach for it.

“Okay but you have to come over here and get it.” Eita retreated his arm back and shook his head. “Aw Eita.”

“It’s alright, Eita. It’s just a rice ball.” Akaashi gently stroked his cheek. “It’s alright. I know you’re worried but it’ll be okay. Aunt Yukie is not going to hurt you.”

“I promise sweetie. Pretty please? This one I have is tuna and I know you like tekka maki.” She smiled as he looked over back to her, then to the rice ball.

“Mmmm...okay.” Eita agreed. Akaashi put him down and the child walked over to his aunt, who bent down and handed him the rice ball. “T-Thank you, Aunt Yukie.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” She smiled as he took a bit of the rice ball. “Is it good?”

“Mmmhmm!” He smiled up. “It’s yummy!”

“I’m glad to hear that. You can have another one a bit later, okay? We can’t spoil your dinner.” Shirofuku winked as Eita nodded with a smile. “Ahh you’re so cute!”

“Oh? Eita cute?”

“Too cute! I just want to snuggle you so much!” Eita was about to open his mouth, but Bokuto picked him up and cradled him close.

“Not yet! Keiji and I get all his snuggles!”

“Ha?!” Shirofuku stood up and put her hands on her hips. “Oh one day I will get his snuggles!”

“We will see about that- Oi!” Bokuto started, but then Eita was taken from him. 

“Ah, there’s the little man we’ve been waiting to see!” Sarukui smiled as Akaashi took Eita from Bokuto as he had his moment with Shirofuku and brought the child over to see the remaining members of the team and Suzumeda. 

“Ah Akaashi-san, he’s gotten so big!” Suzumeda squealed as Eita was put down. 

“That’s a future wing spiker right there!” Konoha smirked as Sarukui nodded.

“Agree!”

“Well the chances of him becoming a wing spiker as very high. Kotaro  _ is _ on the national team and is a wing spiker.” Akaashi chuckled as he patted the child’s blond hair.

“Ah that’s true. He’ll be one of the best!”

“Now, now boys. You never know, he might end up becoming a libero, middle blocker or even a setter like Akaashi-san was.” Suzumeda reminded the two former wing spikers.

“Ah, Bokuto will have a lot of influence on him. He’ll be a wing spiker.” Konoha said with confidence as the former manager shook her head.

“That’s because you two think wing spiker is the best position, because you two were wing spikers.”

“...Okay maybe you got us there.” The dirty blond spoke as the obvious was pointed out. Taking another bit of his rice ball, Eita looked up to Akaashi, who was shaking his head. 

“Mommy, what’s a...l-lebio and a middle blocker and a sweater?” Eita asked tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

“EHH? He doesn’t know the positions yet?? Oh this won’t do! BOKUTO!”

“WHAT?!”

“I’VE GOT A WORD TO HAVE WITH YOU!” Konoha walked passed them as the group blinked and the former setter picked his son up.

“It’s okay Eita. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He comforted the child, who laid his head against Akaashi’s.

“Awww, how cute.” Suzumeda smiled as Sarukui chuckled.

“Ah, don’t worry about Uncle Konoha, Eita. How’s that rice ball?” Sarukui asked to change to subject. 

“Yummy!” He smiled as he took another bite before looking at Suzumeda and noticing something that made him very curious. He walked over to the former manager, who smiled as he walked up.

“Aunt Kaori?”

“Yes, sweetie pie?”

“Why do you have dots on your cheeks?” He asked as he pointed to his own cheeks. She blinked, but giggled before patting his head.

“They’re called freckles.” She smiled.

“Ohh! They look cool! Mommy can I have freckles too??” Eita asked as he turned around to Akaashi, while Suzumeda practically died from cuteness right then and there. The former setter chuckled and smiled at his eager son.

“Let’s ask Daddy first, okay?”

“Okay! Daddy!!” Eita called out, while running toward Bokuto. “Can Eita have freckles too, like Aunt Kaori?”

Everyone gathered around the dining room table; some had to sit at the bar because of space issues. Everyone chatting about the old days at Fukurodani and the time they spent playing volleyball. Eita listened to everyone as they told stories and remembered their days back in high school. A lot of people told embarrassing stories, their summer training camps with the other Tokyo High Schools and Karasuno and of course, going to nationals.

“Mommy, did Yam-Yam get to play with you and Daddy?” The child asked as Bokuto finished talking about the first training camp Karasuno joined in. Akaashi nodded and the child’s face brightened up!

“Yes, he did. We played against him many times while we were training. It was a lot of fun.” Akaashi smiled.

“I bet Yam-Yam had a lot of fun!”

“He did, he learned a lot while he trained with us. He also improved from what Uncle Daichi told us.” 

“I want to see Yam-Yam again.”

“You will soon, Eita. We’ll make a trip to Miyagi soon.”

“Yay!” He smiled.

“Wait...we’re missing someone! Where’s coach?” Everyone stopped and looked around, where was Yamiji Takeyuki?

“Huh? Coach? Couldn’t make it.” Komi answered as scooped up more rice onto his spoon. “He said something about staying late to train the current team. Nationals is coming up soon I think he said.”

“Ah would have been nice to have him!” Bokuto sighed but chuckled. “But it can’t be helped. Oi! We should find out when nationals are and go! I’d love to see how this new team is looking!”

* * *

 

“Well I think we’ve got dinner planned out for the next two weeks.” Bokuto chuckled as they arrived home. The wing spiker carried the bag of leftovers, that was clearly going to last up to two weeks; even when Bokuto brought some of it to training for lunch. 

“Yes it appears so.” Akaashi chuckled as he took Eita’s shoes off, the child had fallen asleep during the trainride back home and clung onto Akaashi. 

“I enjoyed tonight. Lots of fun catching up with everyone.” Bokuto chuckled as he walked toward the kitchen to put the leftovers away. Akaashi agreed as he walked toward the stairs. “I’ll be up in a few to tuck him in.”

“See you in a few minutes.” 

“Mmm...rice balls.” Eita mumbled as Akaashi walked up the stairs. The former setter shook his head, but did expect his son to still talk about Shirofuku’s rice balls. He did have about four after dinner. 

Akaashi did have about the same amount as Eita did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, did anyone else squeal when Semi squished Bokuto’s cheek or when he asked to have freckles? Personally, I squealed at both.
> 
> So, let’s talk. So someone had brought up about KuroKen in the last oneshot. Asking if they were going to get their own fanfic in this AU and the journey on starting their family. So my question is, would anyone be interested in a KuroKen fanfic based in this AU? Please let me know in the comments because if so, I will start working on it ASAP! The fanfic is already planned so just let me know, guys <3
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I will see you again on Akaashi’s birthday!! December 5th!


End file.
